1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rub rails, for use on watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite rub rail, including a central fastener-concealing strip. The invention also relates to methods of installing the described rub rail on watercraft.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different designs are known for marine rub rails. Examples of some of the known rub rails include U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,146 to Erkert, U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,881 to Blattner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,724 to Tritt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,533 to Boyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,913 to Siebert et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,077 to Nunes et al.
A reflective aluminum trim which is usable in automobiles, trucks, boats and appliances, as well as a method of making the aluminum trim are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,147 to Serafin.
Many different types of fasteners are known. Examples of some known fasteners can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,579,493, 5,291,639, 5,468,108, and 5,907,891.
Although the known rub rails have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved marine rub rail. In particular, there is a need for a marine rub rail which will more effectively conceal the attachment hardware used to connect it to a boat.